EverNow: The Everlost Fanfic
by Zexion1127
Summary: From the creator of Duel Disks, Keyblades and Ghosts brings you a new fanfic out of the light at the end of the tunnel. This story follows the original Everlost story line with a new character and some plot twists. Enjoy! Make sure to leave a review! :
1. Prologue: After

Everlost: The FanFic  
>By Zexion1127, author of Duel Disks, Keyblades and Ghosts.<p>

The term Everlost, Everwild, Everfound, and all related names, terms and places are the sole property of Neal Shusterman. All rights reserved to their original owners and/or creators.  
>Enjoy!<p>

Chapter 0: After...  
>He woke up in the middle of the desert, partially unsure of where he was. He was surrounded by sand as far as the eye can see. Unsuprisingly. After all, he did live in the deserts of Israel.<br>He tried to remember what happened that resulted in his death. He was tending to his pastures, herding the sheep. He saw his brother walking up to him with a...  
>No. He couldn't be... His own brother wouldn't kill him, would he?<br>But there was no blood on his body to indicate such a scar had ever formed. But after feeling a deep lump on his back with what felt like crusted blood, he was forced to face the facts.  
>He was dead. The news of that didn't hit him as hard as you might've thought.<br>But what remained a mystery was why he wasn't in heaven. Unless this was heaven.  
>If it was, why was there no angel with wings to greet him? No heavenly messenger there to enlighten him on the ways of heaven?<br>However, there was a scroll partially buried in the sand in front of him. Such an invention was foreign to him but he did not shirk away from it.  
>When he unraveled it, there was Hebrew writing on it.<br>What caught his eye was who it was signed by at the bottom  
>~G-d<br>He thought it must be a message from Him Himself so he began reading it and absorbing all the necessary knowledge to survive in what became to be known as Everlost.  
>-<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Everything

Chapter 1: Into the Everything

As Nick and Allie slept, Johnnie -O and his primitive gang snuck up on them and captured them alive. Johnnie-O's plan was to get as much info from them about anything as they could then send them sinking to the core of the earth.

Not unless Dex had anything to say about it.

His real name wasn't Dex. He had long forgotten his name but had taken a new role and name in Everlost upon forgetting.

Dex didn't really mind forgetting memories… he saw it as a way to get rid of all of the horrible things he had seen in the past. Although he couldn't forget some of that.

His self-assigned duty was to protect Everlost and its inhabitants from any untimely misfortune that might befall them.

Such as the risk of being shoved into the center of the earth.

He was able to creep up on their gang as they pestered the two teens into telling them any useful info, he planned a rescue strategy. When the gang started to shove them into the earth itself, he went with his permanent plan B. It was foolproof but gave himself away.

Oh well. At least they would be saved.

Dex summoned a pillar of fire and earth and charged into the groupie. They quickly dissipated and Dex brought the earth out of which they were sinking above ground and he broke them free of their rough and rocky and sinking prisons. They collapsed onto the floor but were more bewildered with how they were saved and by whom.

Dex sent away the fire and earth pillars and landed on the floor with a soft squish. He sunk but not a considerable amount.

The boy asked, obviously amazed at the spectacle that had occurred "Who are you? How did you do that with the ground and fire? How-"  
>"Patience, Greensoul. One question at a time," said Dex.<p>

The boy asked "How do you know we're new into Everlost?"

"Trust me, I know a Greensoul when I see one. Naturally inquisitive, not sure of where he/she is, getting ganged up on by rogue Afterlights. Et cetera," said Dex.

The boy then shut up and let Dex speak.

"They call me Dex. I have been blessed, or possibly, cursed with the power, or powers, to manipulate the universe around me in any way, shape or form that choose. I don't remember how I had attained these powers, but I use them to help any soul that I travel across and I enlighten them of this world in which you live.

"And your names are...?"

The boy introduced himself as Nick, the girl as Allie.

"Ok, question time," said Allie. "Why are we here in this world and not in heaven, if that's where we're truly meant to be?"

"The universe, as confusing as it is, keeps any child 16 and younger from advancing further along in the tunnel that 'gets you where you're going,' shall we say. Moreover, it is the child's fault that they get here in the first place. Us kids, or you kids, are naturally inquisitive and unsure of your final destination no matter where they travel to. Adults, on the other hand, are always 100% certain of whom and where they are. Not so much for children."

"Does that help answer your question?" said Dex.

Allie nodded and let Nick ask some questions, including but not limited to…

"How come we sink into the ground if we stay still for too long? I still don't really understand that."

"Technically we are ghosts living on Earth. The ground is still living, except for dead spots, and we go right through any living object or thing."

After 5 minutes of Q&A involving Everlost food and 'crossed' items, Allie nudged Nick and said that they should start moving.

"Why leaving so soon?" asked Dex.

"I'm trying to get back home to see if my parents lived through the car accident that killed me. I don't want anything to slow our travels, no offense, so we better get going," said Allie.

"Well why don't I come with you? I know this realm like the back of my hand plus I have all those powers that you had just seen."

Nick and Allie talked about it, and then decided he could come. As they started leaving, a young boy came out of the brush, panting heavily.  
>"I can't really believe I'm panting, but I'm here." His speech was interspersed with heavy breaths, or the memory of heavy breaths.<p>

"Ummm," mumbled Nick. "Leif? What are you doing here?"  
>"When you guys left the forest, I felt really bad about leaving you two on your own and decided to tag along and help you out. What exactly happened?"<br>"We were nearly sent to the center of the earth," said Allie, "But this guy, Dex, helped us with some amazing powers… I can't really explain it until you see it."

"I can't just use my abilities for show, Allie. I have to use them for a reason.

"Anyways, Leif, I'm Dex. Nice to meet you."  
>The two shook hands, and then there were 4. They all decided to leave for Allie's home, and then they would ultimately go their separate ways.<p>

"But the question is, how do we get there on foot? We walked this far and it took a while. How long is it gonna take to walk to New Jersey?" asked Leif.

"I might be able to offer a solution." Said Dex. He stomped his foot on the ground and watched a small slope of earth come out in front of him.

"I can move the earth beneath me while we ride on this. It'll save us a lot of time and the thought of energy."  
>They all climbed onto the earth surfboard, as Nick put it, and they were off towards New Jersey.<p>

Not bad for the first chapter, eh? More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Once a Snot always a Snot

Chapter 2: Once a Snot always a Snot

As the four, consisting of Dexus, Allie, Nick and Lief, traveled on a moving piece of Earth, or more appropriately, a piece o dead Earth so they didn't sink through it, towards NYC, they thought about what they might they see or who they might see.

Dexus had been in New York City for the second time that he could remember. His first visit just so happened to be the day the two towers, which at the time had been the tallest buildings on Earth, came crumbling to the ground in an act of terrorism against the USA. However the skyscrapers had been built with the sweat and tears of many American workers and it had been cherished as the paramount of American architecture until that fateful September morning when they fell to the ground. However their ghosts lived on in Everlost as an everlasting symbol for freedom and the end to terrorism. That had been Dexus's last visit, until now.

As they got closer and closer to the city, the piece of rock and dirt they were sitting on grew smaller as the amount of available dead rock decreased. When they reached the first extremely tall skyscraper, the dead Earth beneath them disappeared entirely and they were forced to move on foot, making sure not to sink into the center of the Earth, which was what happened if you stood still for too long.

The first thing they noticed, or rather that Allie and Nick noticed, since Lief and Dexus had never seen NYC at all, or not in a long time, were all of the tall skyscrapers that were supposed to be gone, lost to the dirt beneath their feet, but stood proud as ever as Everlost buildings. Lief and Dexus didn't know what buildings were new, old or just dead, so they weren't as shocked by them. Maybe Lief was, for he has never been in New York City before and gazed in wonder that buildings of such a height could be built.

So they didn't really notice when they reached 1 World Trade Center. Dexus did, and he saw the little kids, who had been playing outside in the plaza, stopped all their games be it kickball or Go Fis to stare at the new Greensouls... Except for that dude with the white hair. There was a certain determination or air around him that commanded an elderly or not new presence.

One of the girls walked over to the pack and said "Hi! You're Greensouls aren't ya?" Allie said, unimpressed "Is that what they wear now?" "Yeah, pretty much."  
>The girl then looked at Lief and Dexus and said "You're not Greensouls." Allie said "The younger guy, Lief's his name, is new to the city. Dexus, the dude with the white hair, has been here once I think." "I was here when those two towers," pointing to the World Trade Center directly above them, "came crashing down due to the terrorists. It was the last time I had been to this city, until now. Call me whatever you may wish."<br>The girl, who rudely introduced herself as Meadow after Allie asked her if she still said "groovy" offered to take them to see Mary.  
>As they passed by a huge fountain filled with coins whose true denominations had been long worn away, Meadow asked them if they wanted to make a wish. "Mary says every Greensoul who comes here has to make a wish." As Allie, Nick and Lief surprised themselves by finding coins in the weirdest of places, Dexus took out of his pocket his own Everlost coin. He vowed to never lose it, and he wouldn't lose to some stupid fountain now. He knew the true purpose of an Evercoin and he always held onto his, in case he was ever ready for it.<p>

So he faked throwing his coin in the fountain at the same time Allie and Nick threw their coins in the fountain. Nick, Allie, Meadow, Lief and Dexus then proceeded to the elevator adjacent to themselves and rode up to the penthouse of the first tower.

When they stepped out, they approached a 9 year old boy… he seemed too young to be something of a secretary for someone of power, or at least someone who _seemed _to garner a lot of power.

"Greensouls!" he said. "I'm sure Miss Mary will want to see them right away."

Meadow waved a quick _Ciao _and left the floor.

/quote from book. This scene in the book progresses as if Dexus was not there.

As the other three made their way to find their apartments, Dexus lingered behind to ask Mary some more personal questions.

"Well when I first looked at you," said Mary, "I knew you weren't a Greensoul like Nick and that girl Allie."

"What makes you say that?" asked Dexus.

"There's a certain determination or something about you or around you commands an elderly presence and that you've seen all there is to see here in Everlost."

"Like a miniature vortex... Reminds me of The Alamo in Texas. There's no denying the spirits of those who died there incite some sort of bravery and high energy that isn't pure coincidence."

"So your read my books..." said Mary in an accomplished voice.

"A few. Not all of them. However, there are certain things I've noticed with your books, moreover the way you wrote them, that I couldn't help but notice."

"Whatever do you mean?" in an oblivious I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-voice.

"Whenever you come across a volatile or possibly dangerous topic in a book, such as scar wraiths or The McGill, you completely deny their existence in a short statement. To the regular Afterlight eye this wouldn't be such a big deal. However you can already tell I'm not normal at all... Thus, judging through all these faces you've given me this time, I've been the first person to pick this up."

It was true, Mary had been giving confused and stunned faces as if she had been convinced of murder. "There's a perfectly good reason for me not delving deeper into such trivial matters. If they don't exist, I don't need to go into more detail than what I choose."

"Then you just gave yourself a bad name by admitting you're deliberately holding back info from the Everlost public. If they really don't exist, you have no reason not to let other afterlights know as much as they want to know. It's a free afterlife, after all."

All throughout, Dexus's voice had escalated into an angry scream at her. Vari, who had been sitting at his desk listening to all of this, quietly whispered "No offense, Miss Mary, but I think he did just beat you. If you know so much, you might as well write abou-"

"Thats enough out of you!" Mary yelled at Vari. Defeat and being proven wrong were two things Mary could not stand at all. Especially to some new wanderer! She had already lost her temper at Vari and didn't hold herself back with Dexus

"I am the supreme authority of Everlost! If I want to hold certain pieces of information back from the public it's for their own safety!"

"But if half the things you keep away from them supposedly don't exist, what is there to be afraid of? It's reverse psychology. If you hold back something, people are only going to want to know more about it. If you're not telling us about something, there's a high chance you might be lying about it."

"Are you accusing me of lying to my own people?"

"Yes. You mad?" Before Mary could personally shove Dexus into the center of the earth, Meadow came out of the elevator and announced a Finder wanted to meet with Mary privately. "That's fine. I was just gonna leave, if that's fine with you Mary?" Her stare told Dexus all he needed to know. He stepped onto the elevator and hit floor 68. He had to talk to Nick and Allie.

Long chapter to make up for the lack of chapters ^^,


	4. Chapter 3: Questions, answers & friends

Chapter 3: Questions, answers and friends.

As Dexus approached the 68th floor, where he knew Nick, Lief and Allie were seeking rest, Mary contemplated the conversation that had just unfolded in front of her.

She kept telling herself that she knew best and that what other people said was wrong. But subconsciously, she could not deny the fact that she had been proven wrong so badly. And by some wanderer, some outcast who was just passing through! Who was he to tell her the difference between right and wrong?

She secretly thought to herself how she could be remotely right, but no matter what way she put together the pieces, Dexus's statement always came up on top. If what she was talking about didn't exist there was nothing to fear, hence no reason to not tell the tale about it.

However, she did not know Dexus's illustrious, secretive and highly shadowed past. Dexus knew. He wasn't telling anyone about it any time soon… until now.

He knocked on Allie's door and let himself in. He saw scribbles of notes on the floor near a bookshelf… filled with literature written by none other than Mary Hightower herself.

"Oh hey. What's wrong?" said Allie. She could see Dexus's face was obviously red from shouting, but she didn't know what he was shouting at, or whom he shouted at.

"Nothing… Mary was just giving me a hard time about an opinion and she has to be right 100% of the time… or so it seems."

"What was your 'opinion' that you're talking about?"

"I've read some of Mary's books in the past. After reading most of them, it seems as though whenever she covers a topic that seems remotely dangerous or volatile, she completely denies it's existence and gives no other information about it. However, she herself says that those things don't exist. My argument was that if they didn't exist, she didn't have a reason to censor that info from the public. Am I not wrong? It's a free Afterlife."

Allie said "Actually… you're right. It looks like Mrs. Queen of Snots seems to just ignore anything that seems like it would endanger her precious little Afterlights… maybe she's deliberately lying about that stuff?"  
>"I said that. And now I'm down here… obviously she didn't take very nicely to my exercising of free speech."<p>

"Harsh…"

"She seriously needs to learn a thing or two. She takes me for being a wanderer but I probably know more about Everlost than she even does."

Towards the end of Dexus's last words, he started to go quiet and he blushed, obviously trying not to think about his past.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," said Allie.

But that only wanted to make Dexus talk about it more.

"I don't remember how I crossed into Everlost… it feels like so long ago which it probably was. However… I've seen more in this afterlife, or interlife or whatever that I personally don't think any Afterlight should ever see.

"A while ago, I don't know how many years, I saved a man by… have you gotten to the part in mary's books about The Criminal Arts?"  
>"Like skinjacking? Yea… why?"<p>

"I'm actually one of them, as I discovered a while ago. So continuing, I helped save a 15 year old boy from being killed by an oncoming truck by creating an Earth wall in front of him. The driver of the truck sustained minor injuries, but it was the boy who I was more concerned about.

"After that, I revealed myself to him and told him all about Everlost on the condition he tell no one else about it. So we became very good friends after that…

"When he was 17 he got into an accident with one of his living friends getting drunk and him taking major injuries…"  
>"Ok…" said Allie. "I'm not seeing where this is going."<p>

"Allie, don't you see? They weren't any other random injury… half of his body died in the car crash while the other didn't. He became a scar wraith, able to see with one eye, hear with one ear and feel with one hand into Everlost while his other half could not. He could actually see me… but not touch me. If you ever touch a scar wraith, you don't get where you're going, so to say. You completely fade from existence, denying your soul the right to heaven, or whatever lies beyond Everlost. That meant we couldn't be friends anymore if it meant risking my permanent extinguishing…"

"What was his name? I feel so sorry for you… losing a friend, especially saving his life, must be really rough."

"His name is, or at least I hope it is, in which to say, he's not dead, Seth."

Unbenownst to both Dexus and Allie, Mary was just behind the door, listening to every word Dexus said. She now knew the one place to hurt him most…. His friend. She secretly plotted to employ the services of a skinjacker so as to blackmail Dexus out of her towers forever.

But that was before she made believe she had forgiven Dexus.

She walked backwards, and then walked up to the door as if she had just walked up to it instead of spying outside of it for the past 5 minutes.

As she said she was sorry for what she had yelled at him for, Dexus stared at her with a compassionate glass. But remember, never judge a book by it's cover.

Dexus had seen shoes, or rather, high heels, outside the door the entire time he talked to Allie and he knew Mary had been listening.

Hope this floats your boat for now. I'm working on the other crossover right now. HANG TIGHT! :D


End file.
